gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara Fusano
Kirara Fusano (房野きらら, Fusano Kirara) is a minor character in the 2018 anime. She attends the same school as Mana Inuyama and is in class 1-C. Appearance Kirara is a middle school girl of average height, and long, straight black hair, with two locks falling in front of her. Her most distinctive characteristic is her face which is rather round, having a small pair of eyes and a round nose. This causes her to be mocked by nearly everyone around her due to being ugly and even scary to some. After undergoing Spiritplastry, she gains eyes with visible red-violet irises, a smaller nose and softer cheeks, giving her a much more beautiful appearance. She usually wears a long sleeved pink lolita dress, with several frills and ribbons, a puffy skirt and a pair of white shoes with pink frills. Kirara also has a head band matching her dress, with light pink frills and a pink ribbon. Her school uniform consists of a white long-sleeved collared shirt, a blue skirt and matching tie, she keeps her pink frilly socks and wears white shoes with them. Personality Kirara is a troubled girl with poor self-esteem, the source of which is the mistreatment received from others as a result of her face, with many getting startled by just looking at her or downright insult her as looking like a yokai, earning her the moniker of "Boo-sano". This has made her shy, sensitive and tremendously value external beauty above anything else and is prone to violent outbursts against her mother, blaming her for being born with the face she has. The value of one's appearance is proven when after getting a spirit surgery and is given a beautiful face, the treatment she receives becomes the polar opposite of what it was. History Kirara is a bullied girl in Mana's school due to her face being considered ugly and being treated as "Boo-sano" and mocked by many on a daily basis, which has made her introverted and hurt. While designing some artwork on her tablet she attends to the door of her home to receive a package but the deliveryman is startled at her face with some nearby kids insulting her as the "Yōkai girl" which causes her to blame her mother for her face. Running away she goes to see Yūsuke but she's pushed by a Jealous Fan which makes her run away. She is then found by Zunbera who promises she can help her with her Spiritplastry. When Kirara shows her an artwork of a face she would like Zunbera claims she can give her that face charging no money and has Kirara eat a "Soul Tempura" which grants Kirara the face she wanted. The next day she is unrecognizable by all her school who treats her significantly better than before and leaving them shocked when learning it was Kirara all along, even getting scouted by an idol agency worker. When she goes visit Yūsuke while being surrounded by fans, Yūsuke is able to recognize her much to her surprise and reveals he has always noticed her. While believing Kirara underwent plastic surgery he claims her face isn't important, something she takes personally before running away screaming her disagreement. While on her home she begins to think on the much improved treatment she gets from everyone until her face begins to hurt and goes outside in pain, stumbling upon Mana and revealing she is faceless. Mana then calls Kitarō and requests his aid as those that have taken Zunbera's services are ending up faceless. Kirara and the jealous fan protest with Zunbera who explains that her Spiritplastry consists on having them wear the "face of dead people". She shows her collection which grosses out everyone. Mana tries to cheer her up unsuccessfully. Zunbera claims that she finds women obssessed over beauty to be precious, herself being such a case while she was a human as rumors say. Zunbera then offers to have their faces returned to them although asks them to reconsider as they can have their new faces reapplied as many times as needed. Neko Musume warns them that if they do they will become yōkai themselves. While the jealous fan reaccepts her face back and tries to convince Kirara to do the same she tosses her face on the floor and runs away. She's spotted by Yūsuke who intercepts her and declares he has been in love with her due to her gentle heart who has encouraged him with warm letters unlike his other fans who chase him for his looks. She then reveals her faceless state which startles him deeply. Mana and the rest reach Kirara and encourage her to return to her old face as Yūsuke repeats once more that he doesn't care how she looks like. Kirara then in hysteric laughter claims she didn't get a change of face for his sake and shares with everyone the mistreatment she has had to endure for a long time and how the world changed as soon as her face did. Yūsuke gently hugs her and tells her that he will support her no matter what. This gives Kirara the encouragement to accept herself for how she is and reapplies her face to herself once more. Soon after however Kirara debuts as a model using her previously beautiful face with publicity being broadcasted across the city. Yūsuke along with her fans then spot Kirara who turns back revealing she is using her beautiful face again while playfully doing a "tee-hee" face to him. It is left up to interpretation whether she used Spiritplastry or regular plastic surgery, though the former is more likely as Kirara has previously stated that she does not have the money for regular plastic surgery.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 15 Abilities Digital Art Skills: Kirara is a skilled digital artist, and can make realistic and detailed art using her tablet or cellphone purely through touch screen features. She posts her work on her Onstagram (Instagram) under the username "@Kirara_love_fasion." References Category:Article stubs Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Anime original characters